


Red robes

by Mioniel



Series: Vex/Zahra [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mioniel/pseuds/Mioniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zahra shows up at Grey Skull Keep and gets on Vex' nerves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red robes

 Vex has to admit her response is a little too exited. Their servant Laina has just entered the dining hall with Zahra by her side. Vex quickly composes herself.  
“Zahra,” she says with a smug tone, looking the other way.  
“Vox Machina,” Zahra doesn’t even address her. As if they never kissed. “Vex,” says Zahra then, surprising Vex enough to make her look, “it’s good to see you all again… And to meet the rest of you. I've heard so much about all of you.” Vex has to struggle to keep her cool, exactly what Zahra must have hoped to accomplish. The rest of the group surrounds Zahra, one half is greeting their friend, the others are introducing themselves to her. In the commotion, Vax scoots over to his sister.  
“Vex, you told me a lot about this woman and yet you don’t seem to excited to see her again,” he says.  
“Not interested,” says Vex curtly. Vax raises a brow, but before he can say anything, Zahra is looming over the two of them.  
“Vex'ahlia, is something the matter dear?” She asks slyly.  
“I’ll leave you two to it,” says Vax, giving his sister a wink. Vex has to physically keep herself from sticking out her tongue. She can see the rest of the group wants to talk to Zahra, but they leave her alone with Vex anyway. Smug bastards are on to her, she mutters to herself.  
“Sorry, what was that?” Grins Zahra.  
“Nothing darling,” smiles Vex through her teeth.  
“Regardless, I was hoping you could show me around.” Purrs Zahra. Vex’ mind needs a second to figure it out. Around what? The mental image she comes up with doesn’t exactly help.  
“Vex'ahlia! Have I caught you of guard?” Zahra teases.  
“Hardly,” Vex snarls, “I can… Show you around.”  
“Good.”  
“Good.”

“Shopping?” Vex asks mocking, “you like shopping?”  
“Why yes? How else would I come by robes as fancy as mine,” Zahra answers without looking from the wares.  
“I don’t know… Sorcery?” Vex jokes. Zahra doesn’t give Vex the pleasure of responding.  
“What about these?” Zahra says as she holds up robes from the stall their standing at. The woman behind it looks only _slightly_ unsettled by the Tiefling who is going through her wares  
“I’m not sure,” says Vex, pretending to inspect her nails, “that would an awful lot of red, since your skin is… You know, red.”  
“some of us like wearing color,” says Zahra, “but I was asking for you.”  
“Oh,” Vex looks over at the robes now, she would look gorgeous in them. Zahra holds the garment up to Vex. In the process of seeing if it would fit, Zahra’s hands brush along Vex’ skin. She shivers.  
“Are you cold?” Zahra asks, she is seeing straight through Vex.  
“Don’t be ridicules,” says Vex, she takes the robes from Zahra and places them back at the stall.  
“Let’s go, there is a lot more to Emon than this market.”

Zahra stays in Grey Skull keep for several days. Most of the time she has ‘business’ in the city. Vex doesn’t ask about it despite desperately wanting to know. The rest of the time Zahra spends by pestering Vex. And Vex her. Vax asks a few times what’s going on but Vex doesn’t tell him anything. Today, Vex has been away from the keep all day. She has to admid she was hoping to avoid Zahra, but when Vex returns home Zahra is waiting for her. In her room. She’s sitting on Vex bed with a package next to her.  
“I’m was planning on leaving today,” explains Zahra before Vex can even ask.  
It’s been dark for over an hour,“ says Vex.  
"Well you where nowhere to be found and I have something for you.”  
“You could have left it with a note or something,” Vex says more than slightly astonished.  
“Well I wanted to see your reaction,” grins Zahra.  
“You wait here all day, just to torment me?”  
“Just open it Vex'ahlia,” she sighs and Vex does as she’s asked. The gift is even wrapped, but it doesn’t take Vex long to fond the red fabric underneath.  
“You bought me those robes…” Says Vex unsure how to respond.  
Zahra stands up and walks over to Vex.  
“I really wanted to see you wear it,” she whispers in Vex’s ear.  
“You stayed for that?” Asks Vex trying to get Zahra to lose her composure.  
“Clearly,” she grins, “now are you trying it on or what.”  
"You’re kind of in my room…” Says Vex, quite sure that she’s blushing.  
“That was the idea,” smiles Zahra, “unless that would make you uncomfortable of course.” Zahra is still standing close, but Vex snorts and begins to undress. Zahra sits back on the bed and watches shamelessly as Vex puts on the robes. They are fancier than Vex expected, something an important lady would wear to an even more important party. When she’s dressed Zahra walks back over.  
“It looks even better on you than I expected,” she says and reaches to straighten the fabric around Vex’ shoulders.  
“So you’ve been thinking about me,” grins Vex.

“Don't flatter youself, it was more about the dress,” says Zahra, but the way she's looking at Vex right now says something different.

“If you wanted to kiss me again you could just have said it,” jokes Vex.

“I tought we agreed to never talk about that again,” says Zahra, her eyes are locked on Vex' lips.

“Did we now?” Vex asks, her words fading in to a kiss. When their lips meet, it feels better then Vex remembers. She reaches for Zahra, pulling her in closer.

“I guess you'll have to stay the night,” whispers Vex between kisses, “since it's dark already.”

“I guess so,” mutters Zahra.


End file.
